


Black Sky

by AndABeautifulMystery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe, Consistent tenses? I don't know her, Fem!Harry, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Weasley Family Bashing (Harry Potter), duh - Freeform, mostly - Freeform, no editing, we die like idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndABeautifulMystery/pseuds/AndABeautifulMystery
Summary: Cassiopeia Lyra Black was not happy. Her House was in tatters and the one she thought would be capable of turning it around had just gone to Azkaban for a crime she wasn't convinced he committed. To top it all off, she's just found out that the Heiress of the House has been dropped off at a muggle home, on the doorstep like she was a carton of milk. Albus Dumbledore has some serious explaining to do.





	Black Sky

The Black Château, Saint-Tropez  
3rd of November, 1981

Cassiopeia Lyra Black was not happy. Almost the entirety of her family was either in prison, insane, or both. She had been living in the Black Chateau in France for decades now, watching as the House of Black was decimated by pointless wars waged by stupid men that thought themselves more important than they were. Countless members had sworn themselves to serve those lesser than them, on the promise of greatness and glory. Never mind mind the fact that any proper son or daughter of the House should be able to attain such things on their own merit, without the interference of meddling fools. Being a member of an Ancient and Most Noble did bring about a certain amount of status, even if she didn’t agree with all the blood purist’s ideals, she would certainly be told that it was arrogant to take pride in the longevity of her House. She was aware that many thought everyone born into the family was guaranteed to be a pureblood bigot, she knew that not to be true, though she would agree that those that weren’t were minimal in number. Her standpoint was somewhere in between, possibly leaning more towards the so-called ‘Light’ side. She would argue that while there were many traditions that should be preserved, there was also a great many that were outdated and purposefully oppressive towards those newer to entire the magical society. It would come as a surprise to many that she was perfectly happy to agree that newbloods should be better taught how to acclimate to an entirely new world, with new customs and ideals. To simply throw them to the deep end and expect them to swim perfectly was preposterous and lead to many leaving Magical Britain just as soon as they could. So no, Cassiopeia Lyra Black was not happy at all.  
The opinion amongst those that were still aware that she was alive, was that Cassiopeia was a recluse living in solitude, waiting for death to take her. While it was true that she lived alone, she most definitely was not ‘waiting for death’ at all. The very idea that a Black would do so was insulting. She kept up to date with current happenings in Britain by way of the Prophet and Quibbler, albeit two days out of date due to the time it took to ship. The first was mostly unreliable but it was important to know what the current beliefs of the population were, as she knew how quickly they were subject to change. The Quibbler on the other hand, had nuggets of truth dropped throughout if you knew how to find them. She was aware that many thought Xenophilius Lovegood to be toeing the line between eccentric and insane, she believed that the man was aware of a whole lot more than he let on. People were after all, more willing to part with certain facts they wouldn’t otherwise if they didn’t think that someone was all there. That was how she knew not to instantly dismiss his ramblings as that of a mad man.  
Imagine her shock, then, to see the latest headline of the Prophet proclaiming that the supposed Lord Voldemort had been defeated at the hands of her great-niece, Aster Potter, now with the title ‘The-Girl-Who-Lived’, and that it had been her great-nephew, Sirius, that had betrayed the Potter’s location to him as their secret keeper. The idea that Sirius would ever willingly betray James Potter and his family was extremely suspicious, and she suspected that there more at play than she was aware of. What she did know what though, was that she would need to go to Gringotts. The recent passing of Arcturus meant that the Lordship of the family was in the air and with Sirius still as the heir now a criminal, she needed to find out who the Lordship would be going to. She only hoped that it wouldn’t be Narcissa, all that would happen then is that the proud Ancient and Most Noble House of Black would become nothing more than a front for the House of Malfoy, and Cassiopeia was not ready for that to happen. Yes, a visit to Gringotts would need to happen as soon as possible.

Gringotts Bank, Diagon Alley, London  
3rd of November, 1981

Stepping out of the floo at the London branch was somewhat nostalgic for Cassiopeia. It had been almost a decade since she had needed to come back to Britain, usually just receiving her stipend at the nearest branch in France. She hadn’t had the need to meet with the Family Manager since the last time she had left Britain but, recent events had made ensuring the survival of the House a priority. She made her way through to the Teller Hall to wait at the back of the queue. The goblins were willing to afford certain privileges to their favoured customers (read; the ones that make them the most gold) but, it wouldn’t do to draw too much attention to herself as she assumed that the name Black was not particularly well thought of at the moment. Upon reaching the front, she quietly but confidently (it wouldn’t do to show weakness around goblins) stated the purpose for her visit, “Well met, Teller. Cassiopeia Black, here to request an appointment with the Black Family Manager, at his earliest convenience. Discretion would be greatly appreciated.”  
The goblin’s eyes, previously still going over parchment work, now raised to meet hers and see the signature silver eyes that all Blacks had. He sneered, “I will need proof of your identity. Troubled times, you understand? Very difficult to know who’s on your side.”  
Cassiopeia had not expected a warm welcome, so she was not insulted by this. There were many that would treat a goblin as nothing more than a beast, a useful one for sure, but still just a beast. It would likely disgust them to know goblins held many of the same ideals as older families, loyalty to those you would call kin being one of them. The idea that Sirius Black would betray not only one that was like a brother to him but also his young family would certainly not be well received within Gringotts’ halls. “Of course, I wouldn’t insult you to think that you would simply allow me to waltz right on in.”  
She presented her hand for the required blood to be taken and once she was confirmed to be who she claimed, was shown to the Manager’s office with a parting thanks to the goblin as she went. She knocked on the door labelled ‘Black Family Account Manager Farlast’ and entered once she was bid to. The goblin sat at the desk appeared to have barely aged since last she saw him, and Cassiopeia idly wondered how old goblins actually lived to be. Her thoughts were interrupted by the goblin in question as he gestured for her to sit in the chair in front of the desk.  
“Well met, Ms Black. Welcome back to Britain. Am I to understand that the reason for your visit is to do with the recent incarceration of your great-nephew?”  
“Well met, Manager Farlast. You would be correct, I must enquire as to the future of the House, as last I knew, Sirius was in line to be the next Lord. Without an heir, I’m unsure as to who would be next in line to inherit now that he cannot.”  
“It is true that Heir Apparent Black was set to be the next Lord, you are incorrect in the assumption that he did not have an heir. As it stands, his heir is one, Aster Cassiopeia James Potter, as his sworn-oath goddaughter. Prior to the blood adoption performed here six months after the birth of the young Miss Potter, her claim was rather weak as the daughter of a cadet branch but the intervention of the late Lord Potter and Heir Apparent Black saw her confirmed as his heir and also greatly increased the level of Black blood within her. I imagine she will have a much easier time with the family magic than she might have previously. I do believe she even began to display signs of being a metamorphmagus. Or perhaps she merely took extremely well to the ritual and started to display Black traits.”  
It hardly surprised Cassiopeia that Sirius would do something like this, she supposed that it was better than finding out that he had a bastard child somewhere. It was somewhat concerning to hear that the child had supposedly shown Black traits though, typically the physical changes that came from a blood adoption were minimal, “Do you know anything more relating to your last remark. What do you mean by ‘traits’?”  
Farlast seemed to laugh slightly at her question, “Yes, I admit I found myself curious as well. Upon asking the seemingly shocked wizards, they started to theorise that it could have something to do with the blood brothers ritual that they had performed in their youth,” He held up a hand to halt her protests, “Yes, I am aware that such a ritual would have already made Mr Black on the same level as an uncle, quite negating the blood adoption part of the godfather’s oath but they neglected to inform Gringotts that they had done so. Were we aware, we wouldn’t have gone forward with it.” Farlast looked to be lost in the memory of the event, so she gave him a moment to collect himself while she thought on the implications of this.  
“What does that make Sirius to Miss Potter then? And what effect will this have?” She also hadn’t missed that the goblin continued to call Sirius by his former title, which he shouldn’t have now that he had been convicted. She would need to follow up on that at some point, once the issue with Aster had been dealt with.  
“The late Lord and Lady Potter both stated in their will that guardianship of Aster was to go to Heir Apparent Black, which we know is now not possible. There were no other options stated and as such, she should have become a ward of House Black. Th-”  
“-I most certainly have not heard anything of this. She wasn’t sent to the Malfoy’s, was she? I will not allow her to be raised by a Death Eater, claims of the Imperius be damned!”  
“If you would allow me to finish, Ms Black. I was going to say that the Chief Warlock decided that his input was needed and decided to place Miss Potter with her muggle relatives and has claimed magical guardianship. He did not consult the wills of either late Potter before doing so.”  
Cassiopeia was livid. She did not like Albus Dumbledore in any professional capacity and the idea that he thought himself appropriate to take such matters in his hands was mind boggling to her. Even as Chief Warlock, he didn’t have the authority to interfere and involve himself with House Business like this, especially considering the fact that there were many members of the House available to take the child in. She definitely wouldn’t trust any of them to, but that didn’t change the fact that she trusted Dumbledore even less. “Where is the child, Farlast? If she was meant to be a ward of House Black, I shall care for her. I can ensure her safe upbringing better than any muggle could,” She said softly, as she didn’t want Farlast to believe her anger was at him. It was extremely foolish to get angry with a goblin, more so one that controlled your investments.  
“I will have to call for the Potter Account Manager. He will be needed to confirm your claim for guardianship and file the relevant parchment work for the Potter side as I will for the Black.” He tapped several runes on a panel behind his desk as he spoke and quickly a goblin came in from the door at the back of the room. They spoke briefly in Goblinish (another rule for dealing with goblins, do not call their language Gobbledegook) before the new goblin nodded and left again. While they waited for the Potter Manager, another came in with the files needed to legitimise the transfer of guardianship to herself. She was in the process of reading it through when another goblin entered through the door that she herself had used. She put down the parchments as he introduced himself, “Well met, Ms Black. I am the Potter Family Account Manager, Larnok. I am told you are to become Heiress Potter’s guardian in the wake of the death of the late Lord and Lady. I have the necessary files with me, they require only your signature and that of her current guardians. I trust gaining that will not be a problem for yourself?”  
“No, I should think not, Manager Larnok. Well met. I only need the address of the muggles she currently resides with and I shall be on my way. I do not wish for her to spend anymore time there than she already has.” While gaining custody of a child was not what Cassiopeia expected upon entering the bank today, she knew that is was the best course of action. The idea that the Heiress of two members of the Sacred Twenty-Eight would come into magical society with no knowledge of her position was certainly not favourable. Cassiopeia knew that she would be very busy for the next ten years at least, preparing the child. She left the bank to Surrey, so focused on her task that she forgot to even ask Farlast about his insistence of calling Sirius by his title.

No. 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey  
3rd of November, 1981 

Cassiopeia could feel the eyes on her as she made her up the driveway of No.4 Privet Drive. It would appear as though there wasn’t much gossip going here at the moment, and a strange lady wearing an expensive looking dress (contrary to popular belief, there are some magicals capable of dressing appropriately for the muggle world) walking into the neighbourhood was bound to attract attention. She had thought that this would be less of a problem in the evening but apparently, good gossip never sleeps. The woman that greeted her upon knocking on the door was pinched in a sneer. Cassiopeia wondered if this was the way she greeted every guest, or if it was possible that she could sense the otherness of the person in front of her. “Good evening, Mrs Dursley. I’m here as I believe you recently acquired the custody of one Aster Potter. I also offer my condolences for your loss. I wish to speak with you ab-”  
“-Yes, yes. Come inside, people are staring and I will not be seen as impolite.” she was ushered inside by Mrs Dursley with the door shut behind her as soon as she crossed the threshold. “Have you come to take her? The girl, I mean. I never believed that she was meant to come to us. Li-Lily and I never got along, she would certainly not nominate myself to look after her child. Not with how we left things.” There was regret in her voice, and the sneer on her face lessened slightly when speaking of her sister. It quickly came back though, when her eyes returned to Cassiopeia.  
“Yes, as it happens, the man that placed her here was not authorised to do so, and was remiss in his actions. The man that was meant to take her in, my great-nephew Sirius is… indisposed right now and as such she is a ward of my family. My name is Cassiopeia Black, ma’am. I have all the necessary paperwork to make the change in guardianship with me, so all I need from you is your signature. You have my assurance that I will take proper care of your niece, she will want for nothing. She is my great-niece, after all.” As she was speaking, Cassiopeia removed the relevant parchments from her bag. Mrs Dursley moved them to the living room where two young children were sat out on the floor, babbling to each other. Mrs Dursley quickly picked her child up from the ground and sat him on the sofa, next to herself while Cassiopeia stared at the girl that could only be her ward. Aster had dark brown ringlets that fell just above her shoulders, curling every which way in traditional Potter style. Her eyes were all her mother though, bright green. Her features now had baby fat but, it was clear that she would have an aristocratic face when she grew up. The troubling part of her appearance was the jagged scar that cut through her forehead, still red and raw. According to the Prophet, this was the result of the Killing curse striking her. Though how they came to that conclusion was beyond her, seeing as how it doesn’t leave a mark on its’ victims and you know, they tend to also be dead. Her observation of the child was interrupted by the young boy making a fuss about the stranger in the room. “Hush now Duddiekins, the lady will be leaving soon, it’s alright.” Mrs Dursley’s soft tone left her as she turned to look at Cassiopeia, “You’re certain that we don’t have to keep her? Vernon, my husband, and I were worried about having to pay and care for another child. Dudley here is our first and our primary concern is on him. I also worry that she will turn out strange like her parents, I remember how it was growing up with Lily and I don’t want that for Dudley.”  
“Yes, Mrs Dursley. The man that brought her here, Albus Dumbledore, had no legal standing to do so. He shouldn’t have even had the girl in the first place. Might I ask what he said to you when he dropped her off? It might be important in the future.”  
Mrs Dursley seemed to sneer even more than before, something Cassiopeia had thought impossible, and said, “He didn’t tell us anything. We found her on the front door step with only a letter tucked into her blanket. We’d no idea she been there, only saw her as I went to step out to clear the car for Vernon. Poor thing was almost frozen. That’s all we got. Your man Dumbledore told me my sister and her husband died, in a letter, and that we were expected to look after the child.”  
“Trust me Mrs Dursley, he is absolutely not ‘my’ man. I have been against Albus Dumbledore for decades. I’m more than happy to have Aster come with me, where she can be raised as she needs.”  
Mrs Dursley nodded but looked worried, “This Dumbledore won’t be a problem, will he? I don’t want to risk any harm to my family. He mentioned some kind of protection in his letter, what about that?”  
“I did feel the wards as I entered your home but they’re weak enough that they wouldn’t keep out anyone committed to doing Aster harm. When she leaves, they will likely fall. I wouldn’t worry though, if anything you’ll be safer without them drawing attention to your home as the only warded property for miles.” Not to mention the fact that it’s illegal to ward a muggle house, she thought.  
“Yes, well then, what and where do I need to sign? Vernon will be home soon and it’s probably best if you’re gone before then.”  
“Just here, Ma’am. Do you mind if I speak to Aster while you’re reading through?” She was already heading towards the girl though, wanting to meet the girl that would likely be the closest thing to a daughter she would have. “Hello, Aster. You won’t have met me before, I’m going to be taking care of you from now. You will be raised as a daughter of Potter and Black. Just you wait, young lady, we are going to take the wizarding world by storm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was a lot. A fair bit of world and character building but there’s plot there too, I think. I’m open to constructive criticism but it’s currently 06:40 and I’ve been up all night, so editing is a no-no right now. Obviously I’ve made a fair amount of changes from canon, some of which will become more obvious later on. I think we all noticed the main one though. Speaking of Aster, I am open to suggestions if people really aren’t liking the name and I have a backup that I’d be willing to use instead, so let me know. Also if anyone has any better ideas for the title, that’d be great as I’m really not sure on the current one.


End file.
